


The Fall

by sabrinaavila



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrinaavila/pseuds/sabrinaavila
Summary: Alex is always the one who drops everything to help the people she loves, drops her gun and armor to help Kara, drops her pride to help Maggie heal from a heartbreak. Now it’s their time to drop everything and help Alex when she’s poisoned by and alien and fall in the middle of the street.
Or
In which Kara and Maggie bring hell on earth to hunt down the alien who hurt Alex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so first things first, english is not my first language so please forgive any major mistakes. Hope you like it! Feedback is always welcome. Enjoy!

"Guys..." Winn's voice had that tone Alex hated, despair disguised as humor, and although the man was especially fond of using humor in every situation, that tone was a particular variation used only for really bad situations, so she just knew she had to brace herself for what came next "So do you remember when I said this would be a piece of cake?" He kept prolonging the inevitable and that was driving Alex out of her mind

"Just say it Winn" She said in a calm tone, trying to remain her composure, but that was the third time that day that she had to gear up and go fight those same three aliens, they had already taken down J'onn and all that National City had was Alex, Supergirl, the new mysterious Guardian and Maggie. And if she was being honest, she was tired and not in the mood to bottle up her feelings for the cop and pretend it was all okay

"I was wrong" Winn laughed nervously before finally spilling out the truth "Turns out these shapeshifters are quite poisonous when in their natural form. The venom itself doesn't do much harm, I mean the sting should hurt a little, but it induces some kind of psychedelic state that makes your body produce too much adrenaline making your brain overload and that is what can kill you. And by you I mean all the humans, Supergirl might get a major headache but that's it" 

"Maybe you should sit this one out guys, I've got this" Supergirl said and despite the fact that the kryptonian had addressed all of them Alex knew she was talking to her, and maybe she should actually get benched on this one, she hadn't been focused ever since the kiss and the whole just friends situation and she knew that being unfocused was the most dangerous thing in a battle field, but it was DEO's Agent Alex Danvers and she was not one to be benched. Ever. 

"We've got this. Supergirl you take the one in the middle, Guardian you go left, Maggie and I will take the other one" She took a deep breathe to steady her heart, to remind herself to stay calm and to focus on fighting evil aliens, which was what she was trained to do "Let's go"

"Copy that" All three responded and immediately launched themselves into the battle

It was mayhem. They threw punch after punch, there were aliens, humans and cars flying through National City, it was almost impossible to fight and keep the people that were decided on watching the unfold of the battle safe. Alex wanted to yell at all of them, tell them to go home and get out of there, but it was not every day that you got to see three gigantic aliens shift into the most various things, therefore she could understand their fascination. Alex started to think about how much she hated shapeshifters and how helpful it would be to have both Mon El and J'onn on the field with them, things would be so much easier with two more pair of hands, but they were incapacitated and she didn't have time to dwell on unrealistic dreams, the aliens had all shifted back to their original form and what was bad situation became even worse. Winn was right. The sting itself didn't hurt, she neither saw it coming not felt it when it hit her, but in a blink of an eye everything turned black. 

Kara was engaged on a very electric fight, the villains knew her weakness was the innocent people of National City so they kept coming after them, but after a few last-minute-almost-missed-it saves she noticed how instead of attacking, the aliens seemed to be using the civilian to actively diverge the attention, probably trying to find a way to escape, regroup and try again another time. Or so she thought. Through her peripheral vision she saw Maggie shooting nonstop at the Alien #3, but there was something wrong, the cop didn't look like her focused badass self, she looked desperate, angry, worried. The way she was shooting aimlessly at anything that came slightly close to her was not typical of her, and the way she was protecting an unconscious person lying on the ground... A person lying on the ground... Alex. 

Things turned red. 

Supergirl didn't care about being a hero anymore. She didn't care about minimal casualties, she didn't care about trying to apprehend the alien instead of killing them, she didn't care that the look on her face made her seem dangerous, she didn't care if she was out of control. She cared about Alex. Supergirl fired her heat vision on full power at the shapeshifter number one, killing it instantly and forcing the other two to run away. 

Maggie threw away the gun she was using and kneeled down by Alex's side, she mechanically put her fingers on Alex's pulse point, trying to find any indication that the woman was alive, and although initially she could only hear her own heart beating at the speed of light she felt a weak, but existent, pulse. Maggie let out a breathe she didn't even know she was holding. But finding a pulse didn't mean things were okay, Alex was completely nonresponsive, she was lying in the middle of the street, wearing her full armor and holding one huge gun, but she looked completely and utterly vulnerable, helpless and small. Maggie didn't know what to do, her mind was clouded with terrible scenarios catalyzed by a crippling fear of losing Alex, and all she could do was look at the woman on the floor and wait for something, anything to happen. She was stuck. 

Alex had picked Supergirl from the floor so many times that Kara had lost count. Whenever a battle didn't go as planned Kara would find herself being carried by her sister back to the DEO medical facility, that was a normal occurrence, at least once a week Alex would check her in for examinations, once or twice she even had to stay for observation. But never, in a million years, Supergirl could've forethought she would be the one picking up an unconscious Alex from the floor and flying her to the hospital. She didn't see it coming. Her sister always had everything figured out, she was the one who thought Kara everything she knew about fighting and battling, how to protect herself and others, how to be a hero. Never, in a billion years Supergirl would've thought she would be standing by Alex's bedside, having only the constant beeping from all the medical machines to tell her that her sister was in fact alive. And even if she could have foreseen that, nothing could've prepared her for it. 

Maggie was torn, she wanted to sit and cry, worried that she might actually lose Alex, and she wanted to hunt down the two remaining aliens who had hurt her, she wanted to hurt them, kill them even, but she also wanted to be with Alex so she wasn't alone when she woke up, she had promised to always be there for her, she wanted, and she wanted and she wanted, but her brain was numb. The image of Supergirl carrying Alex's body in her arms was the only thing she could see, it was tattooed to her brain. Maggie felt weak but at the same time she felt angry, an anger that long ago she had taught herself to bottle up now fueled her actions, making her feet move and her fists punch whoever it took to get answers. If someone ever asked her how she managed to ride her motorcycle all throughout the city, canvassing every bit of information she could get, she wouldn't know how to answer. Her head hurt from trying so hard to fix the puzzle and to find the shapeshifters and her knuckles were in different shades of red, purple and green from punching humans and aliens to get the pieces. But what really hurt was her heart. It was broken and heavy. 

"Kara you can't go around the city punching your way to them" Winn said while he tried to keep his tight grip on her arms, a futile attempt that did nothing but annoy the already very angry kryptonian 

"Watch me" Kara didn't even have to put an effort to release her arm

"I can find them and I can find an antidote, just give me some time, this is my job and I excel at it" Winn pleaded, his eyes showed worry and empathy, with both J'onn and Alex down he was the one in charge of keeping Kara in line and the poor man had no experience with an anger fueled Supergirl, no one had

"If you really excelled at your job we wouldn't have walked into that mess so unprepared and Alex wouldn't be half dead" Her words were venomous, angry and brutally honest

"Kara, I'm worried about her as well but she's going to pull through. I know you feel guilty and angry but that's not the way, you're a hero, she wouldn't want you to lose it" Winn tried one last time

"I'll do me and you do you, if you hurry I might break less bones around the city" and with that all Winn could see was the red cape getting more and more distant into the sky

Kara couldn't tell the reason why everyone in town seemed more than willing to talk fast and honestly to her when she asked about the shapeshifters, maybe it was the fact that for the first time in a long time the people of National City saw a Supergirl that they feared instead of adore, or maybe it was the fact that most of them had swollen lips and red eyes from recent beat ups and just weren’t in the mood to get new injuries, either way in less than half a day she was flying to an abandoned warehouse just outside of town where the two remaining shapeshifters were said to be. She was mentally and physically exhausted from all the fighting and all the worrying, but Kara heard it a mile away, the screaming, the loud and scratchy sound of a frightened someone screaming, and once she focused on the sound she realized it was coming from the warehouse she was headed. 

Maggie's uniform was covered in blood, her gun had no more bullets and her knife was once again making her way into the shapeshifter's leg. He screamed and screamed and screamed, and all she could think about was finding a cure for the venom so she could fix Alex. Alex... Strong, powerful, tough and badass Alex...

"What are you doing?" Supergirl asked even though she knew very well that Maggie was doing with the alien 

"Getting some vital info" Maggie answered while she twisted the knife and asked one more time about the cure "You?"

"Apparently being late" Supergirl said in a calm tone, which surprised her a lot after all her normal self would never condone that level of gratuitous violence, or any form of violence in general "Got anything out of this one?"

"Not much" Maggie said tiredly "Want to give it a try? I suppose your powers are scarier than a knife to this one" she thought about her words and actions for a second before she spoke again "I know we shouldn't, but..."

"It's Alex" Supergirl said in a serious tone, eliciting an understanding nod that made Kara realize that, just like her, there wasn't a line Maggie wasn't willing to cross for Alex 

"It is Alex."

Maggie watched as Supergirl approached the shapeshifter, maintaining eye contact at all times. Normally her eyes would be kind, understanding and supporting, the eyes of a true selfless hero, however as she seemed to decide what to do with the alien in front of her, Supergirl's eyes turned scary and dangerous. And Maggie watched her letting go of all the despair, the anxiety and the fear she had been hiding all day long. The shapeshifter resisted long enough for them to trade places, and then it was time for Supergirl to watch Maggie beat up an alien twice her size, to watch her lose control. 

Kara picked up her phone before it had to ring a second time. Her voice was soft, an interesting contrast to how messy she was, and as she heard Winn explain what the DEO needed to work a cure her features relaxed a little, and the young kryptonian allowed herself to have hope. Winn explained that the scientists at the DEO could synthetize an antidote by using one enzyme found on the alien’s blood and Kara couldn’t help the small laugh that came out of her mouth, they had been beating up the alien for long hours trying to get him to tell them how to cure Alex and ironically all they needed to work the cure was a bit of the shapeshifter's blood, which was spread all over them.

Maggie listened carefully as Supergirl tried to explain the science and she simply nodded when National City's own hero told her to ride her motorcycle as fast as she could to the DEO and give them a sample of the blood while Supergirl took care of making sure the villains saw justice, just like Alex would’ve done. And Maggie did what she was told. Collect the blood, go to the DEO, give the blood to Winn and wait. She hated to wait, she hated how sitting in a corner doing nothing and hoping things would work made her feel impotent and helpless, she hated to put her trust into some strangers' hands, she hated to put Alex's life on someone else's hands. But Alex lived for the DEO, so Maggie decided to trust that the DEO wouldn't let their own down. 

Kara flew to the hospital. Her mind was so messed up and tired that she only realized what she had done when she landed on the helipad wearing her normal clothes. She knew she should go inside and check up on her sister, but she allowed herself a few minutes on top of the building, breathing the fresh air and observing the birds, she allowed herself to think back to how well the day started and how it all went downhill from there. Kara sighed at the thought, she hated how rapidly things were unfolding, she hated how there was very little she could do to help her sister, she hated the fact that there was nothing more she could do but wait. As she entered the elevator she made a mental note to thank Lena for lending them the Luthor's private floor on the hospital, a little privacy was good for all of them. 

Detective Sawyer made her way to National City's Hospital carrying inside her pocket two small syringes with the antidote that Alex needed. She felt it burning her jacket when she pressed the button to the twentieth floor on the hospital elevator. She felt a strange emptiness once she handed it over to the doctor on call, hating once again the wait. She made her way to Alex's room, taking long and deep breathes as she prepared herself to face her, but before she could open the door she heard someone talking inside the room, the voice trying to remain steady but cracking up at every two words. 

"Hey Alex" Kara said as she looked at her sister laying in a hospital bed, she tried to find any signs of improvement since the last time she had visited her, a few hours earlier, but came empty "So Winn thinks he's found and antidote, a cure. The science guys are doing everything they can to help you and Maggie will bring it when it's ready" She took a deep breathe trying to control her nerves, it was so wrong for Alex to be in that situation "Today I did some things you wouldn't approve of, I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have but I lost it when you fell and was brought here. I'm sorry" she swallowed hard and shook her head to try and take those images away from her mind

Maggie knew she shouldn't be there, listening to their conversation, meddling on their private time, she should respect Kara's and Alex's privacy and she was going to until she heard her name

"Talking about Maggie, your girl terrorized this city today searching for a way to help you, believe me or not she beat up an Alien twice her size!" Kara giggled sadly, her attempt to cheer up the room came empty since no one was talking back "I suppose you were right, she's indeed tough, a badass. She's one of the good ones" She sighted tiredly, that whole one sided conversation was pointless, all it did was break her heart even more "You need to fight this Alex, be strong and fight this. You need to wake up. I can't do this without you. Please fight this. Do it for me, for J’onn, do it for Maggie" she felt her phone vibrating inside her purse and decided it was enough of a justification to take some air outside the hospital "Just fight this, okay?" 

Maggie almost fell face first to the floor when Kara opened the door unexpectedly. The younger Danvers looked at her for one brief second before going back to her original path, leaving the door open so Maggie could go in. And so she did. With hesitant steps the detective made her way to Alex's bedside where she took her time observing everything, letting the picture sink in. She thought back to all those nights they spent at the Alien bar talking for hours on end and how Alex tried to let her win on pool even though she sucked at it, she thought back to how Alex had pressed a bar stool to an alien's head in order to rescue her from Scorcher, or so she heard from M'gann. Maggie thought back to the kiss and how she broke Alex's heart right there. She thought back to the exact moment in which her own heart broke, when Alex just had to walk away because she couldn't hold her tears inside. She thought back to hugs, flirting and holding hands, to undercover missions and warm hugs. Maggie thought about how Alex made her feel and she cursed herself for picking the most awful time to have an epiphany. 

"Hey Danvers" Maggie felt awkward not listening to her last name in response so she took Alex's hand in hers to feel any kind of proximity to the woman on the bed "I got to fight alongside Supergirl today. I don't know what your deal with her is but I'm glad to know you have someone to watch your back. Someone besides me" She took a deep breathe suddenly feeling very vulnerable "I wasn't wrong when I said we should be just friends, I wasn't ready for you and you weren't ready for me, I know what you're going through and this self-discovery process has to be done correctly. But I was wrong to let you believe that I wasn't interested in you, that I didn't have feelings, because I do" Maggie wasn't exactly good with expressing her feelings but keeping them bottled up wasn't an option anymore "I have lots of feelings for you okay? And you can't just expect me to have to deal with yet another heartbreak right? I've got you and you've got me" her heart thrummed into her chest "So you gotta fight this and wake up. If I properly recall I still owe you that drink and I'd love if you took me up on that offer" maybe it was the adrenaline from the confession or the softness of Alex's hair into her hand but before she realized what she was doing Maggie adjusted her position and pecked Alex's lips "You heard your sister, you gotta fight this for us, for me. Please"

The doctor came in with the syringes and Maggie watched as the man injected the content of the antidote into Alex's vein and, although she fought the hopeful delusional thought, Maggie inevitably got disappointed when the DEO agent didn't respond immediately. She was led out of the room by the same doctor in order to allow Alex to get some sleep and rest, but she didn't want to go home, not when waiting alone would only drive her insane, instead she walked to the waiting area to find a few familiar faces who also decided waiting together was the best way to fight their inability to help. And so they went through the night. In a corner Winn and J'onn talked in a low voice about the mechanics of the antidote, Maggie assumed the Martian was the boss while the other man was the brains. Jimmy was the one responsible to get whatever they needed, from coffee and food to cellphone charges and magazines. On the other corner Kara sat in a chair in silence with Lena by her side, from time to time the Luthor woman would try and start a conversation or would simply caress Kara's hand reassuringly. The doctor stopped by every thirty minutes or so to update everyone and almost forty eight hour after the incident the man appeared to announce that Alex had regained consciousness and was asking for them. 

A weight was lifted from their shoulders and suddenly you could heart breathes coming out, breathes that they knew they were holding. Everything they had done had saved Alex's life, so in the end it was all worth it. Kara was the first one in, she talked with her sister for long minutes, catching her up on everything that had happened, including the whole Maggie saga, and lecturing her on the dangers of their profession. When she was finished she walked back to the waiting room, a very appreciated smile on her face and a clearly lighter posture, Kara updated everyone and said that on doctor's orders, only one more person could visit Alex so she could go back to resting and that's when she asked the Detective to go in. 

Maggie walked to the room with a billion thoughts in her mind. She wanted to know how Alex was feeling, if she had any pain or discomfort, if she wanted anything like food or drinks or something to entertain herself. She wandered if Kara had told Alex anything about her losing it, and if so what the agent thought about it. But the major question in her mind was, how fast could she confess her feelings again? 

"Sawyers" Alex said with a weak smile once Maggie entered the room

To the Detective's surprise the woman looked almost radiant, her eyes looked as alive as ever. Alex who had been in a hospital bed for two days, who had almost died from an Alien attack, who has been poisoned by and extraterrestrial venom looked absolutely amazing. But there was something in the air, something that seemed a lot like hope and without having to question it, Maggie was certain that Alex knew everything she was about to confess. The Detective tilted her head slightly and looked deep into Alex's eyes before she open a big smile, the one that made her dimples come out and that could melt anything and anyone’s heart

"Danvers"

**Author's Note:**

> It's very very hard to write puppy Kara Danvers and Puppy Maggie Sawyers as anything other than cute puppies but I hope I got it right. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this one shot, I had a lot of fun writing it! If you guys want, you can find me on my tumblr (itsalltoo.tumblr.com) if you'd like to say anything or pass along ideas!


End file.
